Custos
Custos is a Firbolg Barbarian from the Everglades in the Argent Basin. He is one of the four original members of the party, but leaves on a personal quest following the Battle of Leftbridge. Background Born in the evergreen woodlands of the north, Custos grew up in the cradle of nature. From a young age he was taught how to live off of the forest, and gained a deep appreciation and trust that nature could and would provide all that was necessary for life to flourish. As he neared adulthood, Custos learned that his kin were not the only race to inhabit the land and that not all of them shared firbolgs' appreciation of nature. When he finally came of age, Custos volunteered to train in the ancient art of a firbolg fighter and join the few remaining warriors that would defend his home. Training came easily at first. He quickly grew accustomed to many of the weapons his instructors showed him. He learned how to use the terrain to his advantage and flow through a battlefield with all the swiftness of Mother Nature's children. Those years of his life flew by far too quickly. Although Custos believed to his core that it was his duty to protect nature as it protected him, he did not expect the experience to come at the cost that it did. His training complete, he and those he had trained with spent their days sparring to keep their skills sharp and prepare themselves for any threat. It was during such a sparring session that he first felt it. He remembers little from that day, just an intense animal rage as his partner was about to best him, and then a blur of motion. The rest is hazy, but to this day he can still remember the body. Torn nearly clean in two, the blunted edge of a training sword having struggled to cleave through the torso. Custos' hand still clutching the sword now lodged where the stomach would be. Trembling, Custos lost his grip on the weapon, and fell to his knees as what remained of his friend collapsed limply to the forest floor. Everyone told him it was an accident, that training was a dangerous undertaking, but he knew better. It was no accident. Every time he thought about it, every time he let himself think about it, he could feel it again. The rage. The urge to fight. To feel the blood pump beneath his skin. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t take the platitudes and false words any longer. In the dark of night, he stole away, leaving behind his home, his family, and the only life he had ever known. Since then he has carried on his duties as a protector, living in solitude, stalking the woods. Trying desperately not to succumb to the blood-lust he had once felt, he tries to never kill, and protects the sanctity of life where he can. Maybe someday he can atone for his sins, and be free of the guilt he still feels. Category:Characters Category:Players __FORCETOC__